Heavenly Hogwarts
by Nachtschwalbe
Summary: AU. Hermione, having lost her parents at a young age, ends up getting adopted by angels. How will that influence her Hogwarts carrier and the war?
1. Chapter 1: Meetings

Heavenly Hogwarts

AU. Hermione, having lost her parents at a young age, ends up getting adopted by angels. How will that influence her Hogwarts carrier and the war?

Chapter 1: Meetings

Michael, archangel of the lord, commander of heavens host, warrior of God was one very confused angel. How in fathers name had he ended up in _that_ mess?  
Oh, yeah, he knew that.  
He had been stressed out, to the point he seriously considered to just smite – well, everything and everyone, really. So, he had thought, better put that mood to good use and smite someone – something – who had it coming anyway and not end up the first angel in creation with an aneurysm.  
Finding the first pair of demons on earth had been easy, donning an old vessel (so, yes he had to revive that first, sue him, it was all for the greater good, really), then going down he found himself on a mostly deserted street with four demons outside and three human souls inside a wrecked car.  
He hadn't paid the humans any mind, they were humans and they couldn't possibly understand what was happening anyway.  
He smote the demons.  
He turned around.  
And that was, when everything went to hell. (No, in fathers name, not literally!)  
A little girl, around four, five years old, stood outside the car (how did she do that, that car was completely smashed), not a scratch on her body – and that was when he looked at her, really looked.  
Sorceress.  
A human descendant of a Nephilim.  
It had been thousands of years ago, when they had first observed her kind. Michael had been ready to erase them too, but father had taken a liking of them and ordered the host to leave them be.  
He had been glad, tired of the slaughtering.  
And now there was this little girl, clutching a book to her chest and staring at him fascinated.  
"Angel!" She pointed at his wings.  
Well, that was new.  
And interesting, interesting enough, in fact, that he had completely forgotten his stress.  
He kneeled down in front of her, still towering her small form.  
"My name is Michael, little one. Archangel of the lord and protector of innocent souls-" for that was, what she was, what all little children were, really- "and those men were demons."  
She nodded earnestly.  
"I am Hermione. Thank you for saving us. The bad demons flipped the car", the girl declared.  
Suddenly her face darkened and she swirled around.  
"Mummy! Daddy!"  
Within seconds the girl was at the car again, helplessly trying to tear open the doors.  
Acting purely on instinct Michael moved next to her, opened the car and retrieved her parents. A second later, he wished he hadn't, for the two humans on the front seats must have taken the brunt of the crash, their bodies mangled and very obviously dead.  
The little girl began to weep, deep sobs shaking her small body, while Michael hesitantly patted the brown mop of hair that seemed to swallow her head.  
Sensing the reminder of a human soul, he looked up, at the ghost of the recently deceased woman.  
"Take care of my little girl", she whispered, before she went on to heaven.  
Michael looked down at the still sobbing girl – Hermione.  
He watched.  
And then he remembered heaven, heaven before the arguments, the screams, the fighting.  
He saw Hermione's golden-brown eyes and innocent smile and he remembered little Gabriel and his laughter.  
He saw how she clutched the book to her chest and he remembered Raphael, burying his nose in a tablet.  
He saw the power rolling of her in glowing waves and he remembered Lucifer, soaring through heaven.  
Michael nodded to himself.  
He was the commander of the host, the viceroy of heaven, how hard could it be to take care of one little girl?  
He was confident, that he would easily master this task.  
Michael ended up calling Raphael mere hours later.

Raphael took one look at the human, hiding behind his older brothers leg and shook his head no.  
This was not a good idea!  
He took one look at the determined expression in Michaels face and knew he was doomed.  
Soon Raphael learned to make an exception for the little sorceress Michael was so oddly set on caring for. He began looking out for her to, but he knew neither he, nor his brother had the time, to properly take care of her, with all their heavenly duties (that they were already neglecting as it was, for fathers sake!), so he convinced Michael, that it would be for the best, if they commanded one of the seraphs, that were stationed on earth as a part time babysitter.  
The look on young Anaels face, as she saw her new and secret appointment…  
Raphael ended up loving little Hermione just as much as his older brother did.

Anael liked to think of herself as an angel with heart, she loved humanity (sometimes she envied them), but she was tired and one tiny step away from doing something really, really stupid (like ripping her grace out and insert herself into a barren woman to be born as human stupid – no, she hadn't planned that all out..).  
So when Michael personally gave her an appointment, she was awed and reverent and fearful and dragged her vessel to the house, Michael told her to be.  
At the end of the first day, she didn't know, if she loved Hermione or hated children and humanity as a hole or both.  
Either way, Anael felt like she had a purpose again.

Hermione had celebrated her fifth birthday, lost her parents, barely avoided a demon abduction, been adopted by three angels and discovered strange powers all in one week.  
She had gone from the highest high to the deepest low and then been lifted up to the heaven again. That all made for one very tired child.  
But, she decided, as soon as she had slept a little – like, a week or two – future would look good.  
Hermione already loved her new family. 


	2. Chapter 2: Bonding

Heyhey and welcome to chapter 2!

First I wanted to thank the people, who left a review to chapter 1, thank you so much, this update is for you.

Second, there were a few questions, I would like to answer:

- Yes, I posted this story in German and in English at the same time. The story is the same and the updates will come at the same time, so nothing to worry.  
(The German one is called "Himmlisches Hogwarts" and has the same cover.)

- "Heavenly Hogwarts" will be about Hermiones time at Hogwarts and the war against Voldemort, just with a few characters from Supernatural thrown in the mix.

- Yes, the storyline of Supernatural will be covered to and yes, there will be a sequel. Two in fact.  
Basically, first in the series will be "Heavenly Hogwarts", with about 10 chapters.  
Next will be an Oneshot, which I can't say that much about, since I don't want to spoil your fun, only it will be about Hermione and her (final) love interest.  
Last will be another longer story, called "Witchy Apocalypse", it will be about the Apocalypse (you don't say…) and Hermiones influence on it. I can't really say, how long it will be, since I have no clue myself.

- Yes, I have already decided on who Hermione will be with in the end, but I'm not telling yet…  
(I know, mean me…)  
However, it won't be really important anyway, since she won't meet him (yes, him and he won't be Sam or Dean or an angel) until the Oneshot and this series is manly about the family interaction and how throwing Hermione and her angel family in the mix will influence the storys anyway.  
There will be no Hermione Pairing till year four, when she meets Viktor Krum, her crush for that year. For year five and six, I have decided, to let you decide. You will find the poll on my profile.

So, that should be about it, if there are more questions just pm me or write a review. This chapter will be a shorter one, the last before Hogwarts, I hope you enjoy it!

_ 

Heavenly Hogwarts

Chapter 2: Bonding

Hermione is six years old and she thinks she will love school, because there is so much to learn and new people to meet and all those books…  
She quickly finds out that while she likes school, being taught by Raphael is way more interesting, because in school they start with the alphabet (slowly!) and she already knows that by heart and the teacher doesn't know a thing about enochian sigils and nobody has any powers.  
She begins to read ahead, stays in the classroom for breaks rather the going to the playground and the kids she was so interested in meeting are mean, mean, mean…  
She doesn't fit in, but that's ok, Hermione tells herself, because she doesn't want to be silly and do those silly things that make the other kids excited anyway.  
And she won't cry.  
Today Raphael has been able to come earlier and pick her up from school. Hermione jumps happily and tells him about the book she found in the school's library (her favorite place aside from home) and the world is great.  
They walk through the park, catching the warm autumn sun and Raphael tells her about the colored leaves and that he will take her to a place where they look absolutely breathtaking this afternoon. She beams and when the mean older kids catch up (they like to taunt her on her way home sometimes, when there are no teachers around to interrupt them, but this time Raphael is beside her), Raphael sends them a glare that has them cowering in fear and mumbles something about "stupid mud monkeys" and that they should be "thankful that Michael forbids smiting the young ones". Hermione grins at them (and oh, she knows she will pay for that, as soon as time has dulled their fear, but right now she doesn't care) and Raphael presents her with a smile of his own and tells her, that she is so much more than the hairless apes.  
She fills that phrase away for later use and beams, because her life with the angels is great and the leaves Raphael shows her are truly beautiful.

Hermione is seven years old and this will be her first visit to France. Anael has decided to show her the country, because Hermione has been "such a good girl" at school, she has the best grades in her year and France and the USA are personal favorites of hers, ever since Balthazar pointed them out to her.  
They start a week after the summer holidays have begun and while Michael has Anael on a "special mission" so she can be with Hermione all the time, he and Raphael drop by quite often too.  
They start in the south with Le Havre at the coast (and Hermione absolutely adores the sea and the fish soup they eat at a cozy little restaurant) then travel down the Seine by ship, till they reach Paris. They stay a week, much to Hermiones delight, because this city is just wonderful, even though she expected more from the famous Louvre, then Anael pops them across the country to see Orleans, Lyon, Toulouse and Marseille.  
Hermione loves the vacation, traveling by angel is so much easier than everything the humans came up with and she has so much fun, seeing new cities, visiting the museums, try new food or just strolling through the nice parts. Anael even begins teaching her French and Hermione is determined that she will learn enough for at least a small conversation till next year and maybe an easy book the year after that.  
Anael smiles softly and promises her, that they can come back for the next holidays and that makes Hermione jump in glee for the rest of the day.

Hermione is nine years old and Michael has finally begun to teach her the basics of fighting.  
She has been waiting for that, ever since her angelic parents have told her that they are all warriors of God!  
Michael starts slowly, he shows her some basic hand to hand combat to train ("No blades till you are at least 15!"), using the enochian sigils to ward and protect, but mostly he tells her stories and explains the mentality, how a warrior thinks.  
He shows her, how to use her strengths and overcome her with her weaknesses.  
He helps her with her powers, more controlled now, even if he can't do much, because they are very different from his, but he tells her to wait patiently, because he knows, that the other sorcerers have a school (Hogwarts, an odd name, Hermione thinks) where they will teach her more.  
He teaches her chess, because if his Hermione will be a warrior, then she will be a general and not a foot soldier.  
At first Hermione is frustrated, because she is not used to losing and she hasn't been able to win a single match against Michael (because he is older and more experienced and she tries too hard to protect every single of her pieces), but he explains, slowly and patient and she begins to enjoy the game, even though she is still losing every single time (and protecting her pieces to much).  
Michael tells her that in order to become strong, she has to try fight her way through opponents and battles, but if she ever is in real danger, to call for him, because he loves her and he will smite everything and everyone to hurt her and so will Raphael and Anael.  
She beams happily and hugs him hard.

Hermione is eleven years old today and there is a special letter in the mail for her.  
Michael has told her about Hogwarts, but he doesn't know much, because angels and sorcerers don't have much business with each other.  
The little family has decided that the sorcerers don't have to know about the angels, just like the angels don't have to know about Hermione, not just yet. No need to explain to those who won't appreciate it, if they can just avoid the subject, at least till Hermione is a bit older and stronger.  
The teacher the school sends to explain, a professor McGonagall, insists that sorcerers a witches and wizards (even if everybody else knows that a witch is a human, who gave his or her soul up to a demon for power), but overall she gives them a good summary of this new community.  
And she showed them to Diagon Alley and more important Flourish & Blotts.

Almost a year later, on September 1th, Hermione boards the Hogwarts Express. 


End file.
